I'm fine
by Kid danger
Summary: He's not eating,he's distant from everybody,he gets 20 messages a minute. What's wrong with Henry Hart?
I feel my phone buzz in my shorts pocket,my heart drops. I know who it is and what it's about.

I hesitate before pulling out my phone and read the text.

 _"Bitch you should just die already! No body likes you!"_ it reads.

My eyes are hot,I've cried myself asleep many of nights because of this stuff.

My mom and dad know nothing...nothing of how I'm feeling! All they know is Jasper is bugging me with dumb crap.

I hear a nock on the front door and one name comes to mind : Charlotte!

I open it and sure enough my sassy friend is on the other end.

Hey, Char" I greet and welcome her in with hand gestures. She walks in and takes a seat on my sofa. Then,she stares at me for what seems like...forever! "What?" I ask when I get uncomfortable with being stared at.

"What's wrong with you,Hen?" Charlotte asks straightforward, I cock my head.

"What do ya mean,Char?" I ask,even before she replys I know what she means.

"You get constant texts,distant from us and you haven't been hungry lately, are ya sick or something?" Charlotte asks and I can sense the worry that just now filled the air like smoke.

"Okay 1: Jasper's just bugging me. 2: I'm may be thinking and 3: I'm just ain't hungry,okay? I'm fine honest" I tell her.

"Honest?" Charlotte asks,giving me a look.

"Honest" I reply and she seems to accept it.

Charlotte then is quiet, like she only came over here to talk about my being okay or not. Guess she thought I'd spill my heart out to her and now be crying my eyes out to her as she pats my hair. Yeah,right.

"Um ,look I gotta do some chemistry homework assignment for Mrs. Taylor" Charlotte says,but she's lying and she's ain't very good at lying. Especially to me or Jasper or even Ray!

I give her a nod and watch as she walks out of my house and down the road. The house is suddenly eerie inside. I hear my phone buzz again and I grab it.

 _"Have you fucking died yet you asshole!? You should! "_ it says.

I feel my eyes sting and I run to my room and cry hard. And what hurts me the most is that I think I can hide it all with just a smile and a "I'm fine..."

It's been three weeks and it's another May,Friday. I'm in the man cave,alone. Ray and Charlotte are upstairs cleaning. I'm supposed to be cleaning down here but I just don't feel so good today. I'm not sick,if I was I'd have stayed home. Just ,I dunno,my mind feels wrong. I lay my head down onto the table just as Ray and Charlotte come back downstairs. Ray looks at me and then around the man cave- the still dirty man cave. "Henry! I give you one job,what are you doing!" Ray snaps.

"I'm not feeling up to it right now Ray!" I shot back.

"What do you mean you don't feel up to it?" Ray asks,harshly

"I'm just not Ray!" I yell

"Well,I don't want a lazy sidekick! Who can't clean a room,why would I want him fighting crime?!" Rag snarls

I feel my nostrils flare with anger and I jerk up. "WELL I DON'T WANT A BOSS WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND THE MEANING OF I'M NOT FEELING UP TO IT!" I scream and punch in in his stomach.

Ray gasps for a minute then jerks up,fine. Charlotte looks at me in disbelief.

"Ray..i-i" I stammer

Then my phone buzzes and I wince.

I pull it out and read it. My eyes burn up as I do.

 _"Have you fucking died yet! Go hang yourself! Or even better just stand yourself!"_ it screams.

"N-no"I whine

Ray looks at me with sudden concern. "What's wrong,kid?" he asks.

I feel myself start to cry and Ray rushes to me. Charlotte gasps a tiny bit. Ray hugs me and I see Charlotte pick up my phone and read the text.

"R-ray, I think you should see this" she breathes and hands Ray the phone.

Ray reads it and hugs me tighter. "Kid,don't ever listen to them! You're perfect! And we never wanna lose you" Ray tells me.

I look at him and my friend. "Thanks,can I go home now?" I ask and run out when Ray nods.

As I come in I sit on the couch. The words of Ray ring in my head then are overpowered by the bullying.

I bite my lip as my phone buzzes again. I don't even look at it. It keeps buzzing and I jank it out.

It tells me to cut myself. My eyes burn up and I nod.

I rush to the kitchen,grab the sharpest knife,run to the bathroom. I close the door,look at all my bullying texts,mainly at the cutting one.

I grasp the side of the sink and watch as the knife pierces my pale skin.


End file.
